


Cosplay for beginners

by limey_limey



Series: Filling in the blanks [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Foreplay, Longing, Other, Repressed Feelings, Self Loathing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limey_limey/pseuds/limey_limey
Summary: Where was Catra during 'Roll with it"?I decided it was a super sad place.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Filling in the blanks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cosplay for beginners

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have decided to fill in blanks in the narrative so I am making a little series. The stories are unconnected and all stand alone but all serve the same function.

Catra wasn’t proud of what she was about to do. In fact she was so far from proud she’d sent Scorpia and the rest of her team out to ‘defend’ a fortified pass from the Princesses. It was a pointless piece of real estate that didn’t matter to the Horde but she knew it would keep her crew busy and keep Adora and her pals out of her hair. So here she was, sneaking around, about to do something she had no doubt that she’d regret but knowing she’d regret it more if she didn’t try.

She still couldn’t believe that she’d gone to Octavia, of all people, about this. It was no secret to anybody with eyes and half a mind (which left out Scorpia and strangely Entrapta whose single minded focus made her witless in so many ways) that Catra’s obsession with Adora was all consuming. Nor was a it a secret to those who cared to look, that it had as much to do with thwarted desire as it did with hate. Catra knew it, she wasn’t one for self delusion.

She’d always known, from the time that sex and desire became a secret that she was let in on by some of the chattier, cattier older cadets, that she desired Adora. She’d always wanted the other girl, as her best friend, as her only friend and then as more. Adora was another oblivious fool, which seemed to be all she surrounded herself with and so she had never made a move. Adora was so far under Shadow Weavers thumb that to lure her into some sort of sexual fumbling would likely as not have led Catra to a beating, or worse, after the blond spilled the beans.

She’d never been sure quite how the taller girl felt about her either. Yes, they were best friends and confidants but sometimes, when Adora would chastise her after she was left in agony after an encounter with Shadow Weaver, or pull her up for an infraction that ended up helping their team be victorious, she wondered if she saw her as a pet. Her chest hurt at the thought even now, with so much distance between them.

Maybe that’s all she was, a well trained pet. After all, Adora liked to tell the story of how she had found her in a box and named her when they were both barely able to walk and talk. Even the day the blond had left her, she had grabbed Catra by the wrist and tried to pull her along, just assuming that she would do as she was instructed, just like she always had when the other girl told her to follow. 

Not allowing herself to get sucked into a pit of rage, that wasn’t what today was supposed to be, she followed the instructions that Octavia had given her and found herself outside an unprepossessing door in a quiet backstreet of a non-importance town. Turned out that the older woman had always had her suspicions about Catra’s feelings and, after a particularly vitriolic and public dressing down of Kyle for the infraction of dropping his cup, had pulled they younger girl aside.

There was no love lost between them, Octavia had a long memory and remembered all too vividly the day that a six year old Catra had taken her eye. Naturally, she hated her for it to this day almost a decade later, but she couldn’t help but respect the way that the cat-girl had thrown herself into her new position as Force Captain. She was fierce and tenacious with an enviable focus. Anybody who cared to give the girl even an ounce of credit could see her intervention was helping to improve the weapons that they were using and Octavia appreciated anyone who kept the troops alive and the enemy dead.

Except, that focus was not single minded. Octavia had known both Adora and Catra since they were too small to be obnoxious, had watched them be devoted to each other all that time. Seen Catra’s devotion become infatuation and with the desertion of the blond grow into obsession. It was going to get her killed and endanger them all eventually. Octavia was pretty sure she knew what the feline needed and she knew exactly how to make it happen.

She’d pulled the younger woman to the side and pressed two pieces of paper into her hand. One was the address where she now stood, the other a still from a surveillance video that captured Adora from head to toe in perfect clarity. When Octavia had told her what she needed she had barely restrained herself from taking out the woman’s other eye, but she hadn’t. She couldn’t lie to herself that well. 

A clawed hand reached out and knocked on the door. A small hatch at eye height slid open with a soft snick. Two large eyes looked down at her, appraising her worth and intent wordlessly. Catra felt her skin crawl, she was exposed here. She was in a rebellion held village with no back up wearing a loose shirt and leggings, mask left behind on her bed, in her best effort not to scream Horde to every passerby. She felt the weight of that stare, if she were anyone else it would probably have brought her to her knees or made her tuck tail and run. She wasn’t anyone else though, she was well used to being under the weight of a stare that found her wanting.

Finally an unexpectedly light voice travelled through the door.

“What do you need stranger?” Octavia had told her how to respond.

“I come in need of sleep. I have coin and a message.” She offered up the money she had taken from the Horde vault, they had no need of it and there was quite the treasury for any thief foolish enough to want it, it hadn’t been hard to pocket a little. After a fine bones hand covered in pale green skin reached out and drew the Monet through a slot, she also offered the image of Adora, this too withdrew through the opening.

When the door did not immediately open, Catra began to get impatient. The anticipation that she had initially felt was quickly turning to dread. Had this been a trick? Had Octavia taken an opportunity to humiliate her and would tell all of the other Force Captains what a fool she was? Kicking herself for her foolishness, she growled low in her thought and was about to storm away when she heard the sound of bolts being drawn and then the door stood open in front of her.

Taking the invitation to walk inside she was greeted by the sight of half a dozen pale green skinned people milling about a large entranceway. None of them were wearing more than lingerie on their wiry frames. Catra had never seen any one of this species before and wondered, fleetingly, how they had avoided the notice of the Horde when so many other lizard people were a part of it. She admired their graceful ears and tails, and couldn’t help it as her arms crossed over her body to grip the opposite arm as she suddenly felt very young, small and fuzzy. It had been a while since she felt ashamed of her body. She swallowed convulsively and raised that now she was inside she didn’t really know what to do; sure Octavia had told her what to expect and why she was here, but she hadn’t exactly given her a walk through.

“Hey, you alright there kid?” It was the voice from the door, and with relief now that she had someone to focus on she turned to see a fully clothed, older looking one of the creatures.

“Um…Yeah. You know why I’m here.” This was her element, she could take charge. People feared her.

“I do indeed.” There was a smirk playing around the wide, sharp toothed mouth. “You want the girl in the picture - exactly as she appears?” Catra nodded a response. The speakers eyes tracked down to her hands, taking note of the half extended claws, before moving back to look her in the eyes. “No biting and no blood. However you feel about this girl, you will not hurt the staff. Is that understood?” Another nod. “Is there anything you need?”

“No talking,” it would destroy the fantasy.

“Of course, it’s a standard request if we haven’t had time to study the subject.” They gestured to somebody behind her and as Catra turned a scantily class figure beckoned her to follow. 

Walking along a short hallway behind the fully exposed person, Catra realised that at any moment she could take them all out with just the weapons that nature had given her. No wonder that Adora had never wanted her to touch her as more than friends. Shaken out of her revelry she saw that they had stopped in front of her and a door was being opened. Catra expected them to walk in ahead of her, however instead they simply held the door open and beckoned for her to go inside. The fur on her tail began to bristle as the part of her raised to expect danger from every shadow told her to brace for an ambush but her feet took her forward anyway. 

When she laid eyes on the white clad back of the girl sitting on the bed, waiting, her flight instinct almost took over. Being constantly prepared for attack meant that her mind was expecting a trap even as she knew that it wasn’t. Biting down her anxiety, she forced the swagger into her walk.

She was Force Captain Catra.

She would run the Horde one day.

She would have Adora, one way or another!

She approached the bed and the girl turned around, cornflower blue eyes, just a shade off, met her own from a face that she had known her whole life. A smile blossomed on coral lips as a strong, long fingered hand reached up and ran along the soft fur across her cheek, running down her neck and settling just inside the open shirt colour, brushing her collar bone. Catra couldn’t resist, her mind was more than happy to buy the illusion as she surged forward and sealed her lips to those in front of her. She kissed clumsily and without skill, but passion oozed out of her and the lips and hands on her skin subtly directed her to perfection.

Catra let out a low growl as a tongue slipped into her mouth advancing and retreating, tempting her to follow, which she did. With her tongue in the warmth of Adora’s mouth some dormant instinct seemed to take over as she kissed her thoroughly. Her claws kept out and she gently ran them down the other woman’s back before peeling away the tight shirt till it lay in tattered shred on the floor at their feet.

The feline pushed her prey until she collapsed onto her back across the bed and growled for her to strip. Mismatched eyes drank in the naked woman that soon lay before her. After so long apart, whose to say that Adora’s abs weren’t that toned or that her breast weren’t that full. She drank in every part of her, enjoying the blush that covered the pale skin and the smell of desire that had started to fill the room.

With efficiency born from years of having to be ready in seconds, Catra clothes, albeit in one piece, joined the tatters on the floor. She felt unexpectedly powerful as she stood over the other girl with no barriers between them. She saw the girl on the bed catch her breath as her eyes roamed her lithe form and climbed onto the bed, crawling up its length until she hovered over the human form.

Lowering her head Catra began to nuzzle into the blond’s neck, but pulled back in horror when she realised that this person smelt wrong. She could fool her eyes, could convince her hands that puberty and war had changed the feel of the other girls body, but not her smell. Even when they stood on the battlefield, even when she taunted and punched, Catra knew Adora’s scent. It was the Lynch pin of her first memories, the balm to her childhood wounds.

Dejectedly she threw herself away from the reclined woman to sit on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She felt the mattress move and a tentative hand reach for her bare shoulder, she turned with an angry hiss, teeth bared and eyes fierce. The woman beside her suddenly shifted, body melting and reforming into one of the pale green individuals. They were shorter than the other she had seen so far, body retaining a more feminised shape in the dimly illuminated room. 

Before they could speak, Catra grated a ‘get out’ that left no room for questions.

Catra didn’t move for long, shaky moments, as the door opened and closed and she was left alone again. Alone and a failure. Shadow Weavers words echoed around in her head, a slight for every occasion or so it seemed.

Fuelled by anger at herself and embarrassment clothes were roughly pulled onto her body before she stormed out of the room and the building. Words were said as she walked past the entryway but she had no time for them. Once she was clear of the town outskirts she ran for the hidden skiff and made her way back to the fright zone, changing back into her uniform before she arrived.

She made it to her room before she picked up a cup and tree it at the wall, biting out bitter recriminations at herself.

Distraction came in the form of Scorpia, Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle trudging home with their heads hanging in shame after having lost the pass. Catra lashed out with a rage that made Kyle vomit and even Rogelio blanch under the green of his scales. Even Scorpia didn’t reach out.

Nobody could touch her.

She was Force Captain Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> Double Trouble must be part of a species...right?


End file.
